1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a lead terminal arranged on the bottom surface of a package body has been provided with protruding portions (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Also, a surface of a resin case has been provided with a lead fitting groove (refer to Patent Document 3, for example).